One issue with many spread-spectrum receivers is their sensitivity to frequency error. This frequency-error sensitivity is particularly a concern in challenging environments because it can reduce signal acquisition time. Some spread-spectrum receivers, although robust in the presence of frequency errors, may suffer from degradation of overall performance with respect to increasing noise levels (e.g., noise squaring loss).
Thus there are general needs for improved spread-spectrum receivers and methods that reduce the frequency-error sensitivity and provide improved signal acquisition time. There are also general needs for improved spread-spectrum receivers and methods that help recover losses caused by noise squaring loss.